This invention relates to repositories generally, but more particularly to a type of repository suitable for use in a home or office. Most such repositories in use today involve items of furniture such as desks and tables, consequently, even amateur thieves and burglers are usually able to locate these traditional repositories. Fully aware of this shortcoming in the conventional home and office repositories, the applicant has developed a repository in conjunction with an item not customarily associated with secret storage compartments. Therefore, the applicant's combination picture frame and repository is considered to be unique, and would accordingly prove to be extremely effective for use in homes and offices alike.